It is common for a homeowner to redecorate walls made of drywall by painting, repainting, applying wall paper, and reapplying wall paper, but it is not common to decorate and redecorate ceramic tile surfaces such as are found in kitchens and bathrooms. Ceramic tiles provide a very hard and glossy surface, and such surfaces are not suitable, nor are they intended to receive paint or wall paper. Many ceramic tile surfaces are solid color, without decoration other than the grout lines between the individual tiles. Some decorated tile surfaces bear a design formed by assembling tiles of a plurality of colors into a pattern and other decorated tile surfaces include tiles bearing a design imprinted into their surface, or having raised portions. In all such cases, the tile surface is constructed by a tile installer or mason such that the design formed by the tiles constitutes a permanent design for the bathroom or kitchen of the house in which it is incorporated.
Prior hereto, the decoration of a tile surface has been permanent, that is, the decorative qualities of the surface could only be changed by removing the tiles themselves and substituting new tiles. There has been a need for a method of decorating a tile surface with three-dimensional objects, including tile objects, whereby the decorations can be removed and the surface redecorated without destroying the underlying tile surface.